My Life
by kozak1997
Summary: Once a regular boy with a simple life now turned into pure hell.
1. The Beginning

I've been riding for about eight hours now and still have not reach the objective(whatever it is anyway). The special stealth Black Hawk I'm currently in is staying low and moving fast. The thought of having Seal Team 6 members with me gives me kills down my spine.

"This op must be important if they're escorting me to whatever we're going", I say to myself.

"Kozak", I look up to see who it is and it's Commander Bradley. "Where are we going", I ask hoping to find out something about this op.

"Have you ever heard about the Social Welfare Agency before?"

Stunned I answer,"Yeah, what's so important there?" "Since the United States figured out that Italy also has a cyborg program, we thought we should go check it out just in case."

"Wait so the rumors are true then", I ask shocked. "Yes, but don't worry. Hopefully we can get in and get out without conflict."

I grip my M16 hard. Yeah hopefully without conflict. "Ten minutes", I hear the pilot say. "Alright everyone, gear up", commands the team leader.

I grab extra mags for my M16. Who knows what might happen. All the rumors say that the Italian cyborgs are colossal badasses.

"Dropping ropes", the door gunner says. "Alright lets get those asses in gear boys, get ready to rappel", the squad leader says.

"Go,go,go." We quickly rappel out and hit the ground. "Where the hell are we", I hear one soldier say."This is not what i heard about this place", another says.

"Alright quit your bitchin and lets get this over with", orders the squad leader. As we make our way through the front gates, we are met with complete and utter disbelief.

"Are these the cyborgs I've heard so much about", asks the squad leader."Yes", replies Commander Bradley. "This is total bullshit", one soldier says.

"Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency", a well dressed man says. He has a small blonde girl by his side."You must be Jean", Bradley replies.

"Yes and this is one of the cyborgs you have heard about, her name is Rico", says Jean. "You have got to be kidding me", one soldier jokes.

"What, does she love someone to death", another jokes. Even the squad leader cracks a smile on that one. After seeing the look on Jeans face, the squad leader orders everyone to lock it up.

"They might look harmless to you, but if you see them in action then you would see what they can really do", replies Jean. "Which one is your cyborg?"

"Him", Bradley says pointing at me. "Hmm, alright we'll take him." "Wait, your giving me up", I ask surprised. "We are giving you to the Italians to help them with their problem with the Five Republics Faction", responds Bradley.

"So for now on you are with the Social Welfare Agency." "Believe me Kozak I didn't want to send you, but you are one of our best cyborgs and you are fit for the job."

As I watch them leave, Jean orders Rico to give me a tour."Now you need to meet with the chief and I at 5:00 p.m." And with that, I'm of with Rico.


	2. Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency

"This is where you will stay", says Rico. "You know, you are the first boy to be here." Great I'm all alone.

Triela and Claes live across from you and Henrietta and I live three doors away." "You should go visit everyone." "I'm actually planning on sleeping", I say.

"Oh, ok",she says. As I take of my combat armor, I lay on my bed and think of everything that happened today. I look at my watch and it's only 10:00 a.m.

My eyes get heavy and I fall asleep.

It's cold, very cold. All I can see is a shadow moving behind me. I only hear the screams of others around me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I checked my watch and it's only 12:30 p.m. Well I got some time to kill, I thought to myself. I wonder what they have here.

As I leave my dorm, I walk to the room across from me. I knock on the door and I hear a "Come in."

As I enter I don't see I go to walk out I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn I see a girl with long dark hair with glasses.

"Your the new guy aren't you", she asks. "Yes I am", I say to her. "I'm Kozak by the way, but you can call me Nick."

"Oh I'm Claes", she responds. "What do you need?" "Rico told me to go meet with everyone", I say.

"Well Triela isn't here, she's out training. But you are welcome to stay here if you like." "Thank you", I respond. Better than nothing.

"I'm back", calls a blue eyed blonde girl. "Welcome home", responds Claes. As the blonde fully enters the room, she notices someone she doesn't know.

"Claes, who is that?", asks the blonde. "Oh, thats our newest member Nick." responds the other girl buried in another book.

"Oh, uh hi my name is Triela. Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency." "Yeah thanks.", I respond.

I look at my watch and it's 4:30 p.m. "Sorry I need to go. Do you know where the chief's office is?", I ask.

"Yeah it's in building two, fourth floor." "Thanks", I respond as I walk out.

"So, what do you think?", asks Claes. "Well, he's pretty cute." Triela says.


	3. Therapy

**Technology Department**

"Do you know where you are?", asks Dr. Bianchi.

"Yeah, hell right.", I respond.

"You need to be serious with me, I'm trying to help you.", says Dr. Bianchi getting irritated.

"Sorry, I'm in the happiest place in the world then.", I respond.

Dr. Bianchi writes something on the clipboard he has.

"So, how's your life in your agency?", asks Dr. Bianchi.

"Complete Shit.", I say.

"How about before the agency came to you?", asks Dr. Bianchi writing on the clipboard.

"Even worse.", I respond.

"Have you ever tried to commit suicide?", asks Dr. Bianchi.

"Yeah, but all the guns I've used jammed when I pulled the trigger.", I say simply. "So, am I done here."

"Ye..yea...yeah, you can go.", replies Dr. Bianchi stunned.

As I walk out of the room, I notice my partner I got from my agency came out of the observation room.

"I can't believe you said that!", replies Stephanie furious.

"He told me to be honest.", I say.

"You didn't have to give him PTSD though!", shouts Stephanie.

"If it means anything to you, I'm sorry I scared the shit out of him.", I reply.

"Yeah, like you actually mean that." says Stephanie cracking a smile.

"Who's that?", asks Stephanie pointing to the staircase.

Looking at the staircase, I see Triela peeking out.

"Yeah, that's one of the girls that lives across from me.", I respond.

"You two close?", asks Stephanie jokingly.

"I just met her today jesus, its not like I'm going to get in the pants of every girl I meet.", I shoot back.

"Well not yet.", replies Stephanie."So, what did the Chief want?"

"He told me the rules and what I'm, actually we are going to be doing.", I say.

"And what's that.", asks Stephanie.

"We are here to help get rid of terrorism basically.", I respond. "Well, I'm going back."

"Oh yeah, You're training with Claes tomorrow.", says Stephanie.

"Ok.", I say confused.

Walking back I run into Claes with a book deep into her face.

"Hey Nick, have you seen Triela yet.", she says.

"Yeah, she was spying on me.", I say.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then.", she says walking off.

"Claes let go of my arm please.", begs Triela.

"Not until we get there.", says Claes.

"What if he says no?", asks Triela nervously.

"He won't, trust me.", says Claes.

Stepping in front of the door, Triela looks back at Claes scared as hell. Claes points to the door before going into her own dorm. When Triela gathered enough courage, she knocked on the door. When the door opened, Nick stood on the other only thing Triela noticed was that he didn't have a shirt on.

_Damn, why am I so nervous._ Triela thought.

"What do you need Triela.", asked Nick.

"I...I...I came by...by to ask you to tea in my room.", said Triela stuttering horribly.

"Sure, when should I come.", asked Nick.

"In about twenty minutes.", said Triela.

"Ok, see you then.", said Nick closing the door.

Fist pumping, Triela walked back to her room.

"So, how did it go?", asked Claes.

"HE SAID YES!", said Triela ecstatically.

"You know it's only tea right?", asked Claes.

"Yeah, but it's tea with a boy.", responded Triela.

_Crap, I have to wait twenty minutes now. _Thought Triela.


	4. Memories Resurface

As I get ready to go, I notice a document and a laptop sitting on my desk. On the front of the document read **CLASSIFIED** in bold red letters. Opening it had all the missions I've been on throughout my time with the agency. Looking at it made me remember some good times I had there, until I got to the part about my personal history before the agency. Closing the document, I look at my new laptop. It's a Apple MacBook Pro. _How generous of them to give me this, _I thought to myself. Heading to the door, I hear my name called from behind me. Turning around, I saw something that I thought I'd never see again. It was my dead sister standing in front of my desk. Shaking uncontrollably I turn the door knob and step outside. Closing the door, I stop and try to think what the hell I just saw. _No way, she died. I saw her die, _I thought to myself. I approach the door across from me and knock on the door. I hear a shriek from the other side.

"Who is it?", I hear Claes say.

"Its me Nick.", I respond.

Another shriek.

"Come in.", says Claes.

As I enter, I see Triela sitting quite uncomfortably.

"Take a seat.", says Claes putting down cups.

"Ok.", I respond simply.

As I take a seat opposite of Triela, Claes pours tea in all our cups.

"So, how do you like the SWA?", asks Claes.

"Nothing like where I come from.", I say.

"Like how?", asks Claes.

"We don't get anything to forget our pasts.", I say.

"I see.", says Claes.

"How do like Italy so far?", asks Triela.

"Better than where I came from before the agency came into my life.", I say.

"Where did you come from before?", asks Claes.

"I was born in Williamsport, Pennsylvania, but was moved to Weston, West Virginia after I was born.", I said.

Before I knew it, my dead sister was standing in front of me.


	5. A Haunting History

It's cold, very cold. I notice a shadow moving behind me. Turning around, I see a man that hanged himself in my cell. Now I remember where I am, Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum. Before I knew it, a guard took me from my cell and threw me in an empty room with a large cage up, another inmate enters. We are both put in the large cell and the guards lock the cell doors behind us. The other inmate is about my age, eleven to twelve. We are told to fight to the death. Having no choice, I get ready to fight. _I've never killed someone before_, I thought to myself. My opponent throws the first punch, I quickly dodge it. The guards start putting weapons in the cage. My opponent grabs a knife off the floor and thrusts it at me, cutting my arm. Moving out of the way, I grab his arm and break it. I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the chest, covering me in his blood. When he hit the ground, I grabbed his head and twisted it, breaking his neck in the process. After killing my opponent, the guards cheer and collect the money they earned betting on us. They entered the cage and took me back to my cell. Still covered in someone elses blood, I try to get some sleep. At least they took out the dead guy that was hanging in my cell.

I woke up in surprise. All the alarms were going off and dead guards were sprawled outside my cell. My cell door opens and my eight year old sister steps in.

"Come on, now is our chance to get out!", she says.

"Alice, are you alright?", I ask not knowing what was going on.

"Yes, now lets go.", says Alice.

As we run out of the cell, inmates are mutilating the dead guards corpses, some are eating them. As we enter a set of double doors, the most feared inmate here, nicknamed Leopold, noticed us. I tell Alice to hide. When he charges at me, I quickly dodge him. Slamming into the wall, he turns around pissed even more than before. Charging once more, I pick up a pipe off the ground and force it into his chest. When he didn't fall over like I thought he was going to, I kicked him into a room engulfed in fire. When he finally pulled out the pipe, the room exploded, throwing me and Alice out of the window.

When I open my eyes, I see Alice with the pipe sticking out of her body. Crawling to her body, I notice she's still alive, just barely though. She knows she is going to die, I know she's going to die. She asks me to end her suffering. Cradling her in my arms, the last thing she says is, "I love you". I respond "I love you too", before I cover her mouth and nose. As she goes limp, I start to cry. Out in the distance, I see multiple armored trucks with soldiers getting out. A man with a scientist outfit and what appears to be the person in charge of the soldiers. Before I pass out from the cold, they put me in the truck with the scientist and the commander. "Don't worry, were here to help.", says the commander.


	6. Evaluation

The room I'm in is dark. The only light source is the lamp hanging on the ceiling. I'm sitting at a table handcuffed to the chair. A boy about my age, about twelve to thirteen, is sitting opposite from me. Out of nowhere, several men appear all around the table. One man comes over and places a revolver on the table, another man unlocks our handcuffs. _This isn't going to be good_, I thought to myself.

I instantly wake up by a knock at my door. Opening the door, I see Claes standing there.

"Good morning Nick.", says Claes.

"Yeah, good morning.", I say half asleep.

"Ready to go?", asks Claes.

"Yeah, lets go.", I say.

"So, about last night.", says Claes.

"Wait, what happened?", I ask surprised.

"Do you not remember?", asks Claes.

"Not really. Was it bad?", I ask.

"No, not for you. You were telling us about where you were from, then you blanked out and stared straight forward right at Triela. She thought she was doing something wrong and almost had a heart attack.", said Claes.

"Yeah, sorry about that.", I say feeling bad about what happened.

"Don't worry, you even showing up was enough to satisfy us.", says Claes. "We are here."

Finally reaching our destination, we enter a large white door. Entering, we meet several scientists. Dr. Bianchi and a new doctor named Dr. Giliani walk to us.

"Hello Claes.", says Dr. Bianchi.

"Hello doctor.", says Claes.

"Lets get started.", says Dr. Giliani.

They hand me clothes for me to change in to. "Enter the next room when you're ready.", says Dr. Giliani. Entering the next room in an Under Armour shirt and PT shorts that I got from the Marine Corps.

"Glad you can come commander.", says Chief Lorenzo.

"No problem. Is that him?", asks Commander Bradley.

"Yes, we are going to test him before we activate him.", says Chief Lorenzo.

"Good to go.", says Commander Bradley.

"First, we are going to test your strength.", says Dr. Giliani through the speaker. I give a thumbs up.

Power cleaning the unknown weighted barbell, I raise it over my head and drop it to the ground.

"Are you sure you didn't modify his body?", asks Dr. Bianchi.

"Why, how much was that?", asks Chief Lorenzo.

"That was over 700 lbs, almost a ton.", says Dr. Giliani astonished.

"Damn, how old is he commander?", asks Chief Lorenzo.

"He's only 16.", says Commander Bradley. Chief Lorenzo falls silent.

"Lets test his reflexes next.", says Dr. Giliani to Dr. Bianchi. "Alright.", says the other doctor.

Not giving a warning, a 50 lbs ball is shot directly at Nick at 70 miles an hour. He quickly dodges the ball by merely an inch.

"His reflexes are off the charts!", says Dr. Bianchi in amazement. "And he didn't recieve any drugs or conditioning at all."

"No, he's a regular boy not modified in any way.", says Commander Bradley.

"Lets move on to his gun proficiency.", says Chief Lorenzo.

As I head to the kill house in full combat gear, I'm told to use my pistol, a Colt 1911 I also got from the Marines. I step to the starting line and everyone is watching me with anticipation."3...2...1...Go!", says the personnel in charge. I storm in the first room and shoot all 3 targets in the bullseye. Next room, I fire at the next 5 targets all in the bullseye before reloading. Last room, I don't shoot the first target because it's marked "friendly", and shoot the last target twice in the bullseye. I finish in 18 seconds, shattering the lowest time of 35 seconds held by Triela.

"That settles it, we are activating him as soon as possible.", says Chief Lorenzo.

"As long as my agency can cooperate with yours, you can use him.", says Commander Bradley.

"Deal.", says Chief Lorenzo and Commander Bradley shaking hands.


End file.
